1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for mounting false drawer fronts on cabinets or similar furniture articles and with a drawer guide having a tongue portion and more particularly to a new and improved bracket including a base attachable to a false drawer front and which has at least one upstanding leg with portions defining a locking projection lockable in a false drawer front opening of a cabinet or similar furniture article and which also has at least one upstanding support element with at least one support post engageable by the tongue portion of the drawer guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cabinets or similar furniture articles of a type commonly referred to as a peninsula cabinet or an island cabinet for use, for example, in a room such as a kitchen, the cabinet may be provided with drawer openings at corresponding locations on opposite sides of the cabinet. For economy of space, such cabinets are often dimensioned to accommodate only a single drawer inserted into the opening on one of the two opposite sides. The particular shape and layout of the room and the position of other cabinets, furniture, furnishings, equipment and the like dictate on which side of the cabinet the drawer openings are used to receive drawers. The unused drawer openings on the opposite side of the cabinet must then be covered, for example, with an aesthetically pleasing false drawer front. Such false drawer fronts are commonly permanently affixed to the unused drawer front openings with mechanical fasteners such as nails, braids, screws, or with adhesive materials and the like.
Moreover, in order to provide support for the moveable drawer structure, it is necessary to install a drawer guide in the cabinet. A type of drawer guide in common use is attached to the cabinet at one end of the drawer guide at or near the drawer front opening and has at its opposite end a bent tongue portion which is received and supported by a bracket affixed to the back wall of the cabinet opposite the drawer front opening. In a peninsula cabinet or an island cabinet of the type described, it is necessary to position and affix such a mounting bracket on the inside surface of the false drawer front which is mounted on the unused drawer front opening.
If at a later time, the layout of the particular room is changed or if other cabinets, furniture, furnishings, equipment or the like are repositioned within the room, it may be necessary or desirable to reposition the drawers from one side of the cabinet to the other side. If so, it is very difficult to remove the permanently affixed false drawer fronts and reposition them to the other side of the cabinet. Accordingly, there is a current need to provide a bracket for mounting a false drawer front which provides an efficient and relatively simple method of attaching a false drawer front to a false drawer front opening in such a way that it can be easily removed and repositioned at a later time and which at the same time furnishes a prepositioned support for the tongue portion of a drawer guide. The present invention addresses this need and also eliminates the need for a separate drawer guide mounting bracket.